


The Perfect Honeymoon

by stellarmeadow



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Buck planned the perfect honeymoon, but nothing is going as planned.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788046
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	The Perfect Honeymoon

“I’m sorry,” Buck said, for at least the twelfth time. 

“For what?” Eddie wiped the sweat off his neck—he’d lived in Texas and then in LA, how could Cancun be so much hotter than either of them? And had the cabbie never heard of air conditioning? 

Buck held out a finger. “For the flight mix-up—” 

“Which was the airport’s fault, not yours.” 

He ignored Eddie and held out a second finger. “For the rental car fiasco.” 

“Also not your fault that there was a fire at the rental car facility, Buck.” 

A third finger came out. “The luggage—"

“Will be here in the morning and was _also not your fault_.” Eddie wrapped his hand around Buck’s, pulling it into his lap. “Besides,” Eddie said, leaning in and lowering his voice, “it’s not like we need clothes tonight anyway.” 

Buck sighed, sagging into Eddie’s side. “I just wanted it to be the perfect honeymoon,” he said quietly.

Eddie laced their fingers together. “You’re here. I’m here,” he said. “That’s all it needs to be perfect.” 

The cab stopped, and Eddie got out, pulling Buck out behind him. They shouldered their duffle bags, which at least had anything they’d need until their luggage came. Once Buck paid the cab driver, he led Eddie up to a white apartment building. 

“I think we’re in 203,” Buck said, squinting at his phone. “Owner said he left the key taped above the door.” 

“It still seems weird to me, renting somebody else’s home.” 

Buck shrugged as he climbed the stairs in front of Eddie. “I did it all the time when I traveled. You get some good places and some bad ones, but it’s always so much more fun than a hotel that looks like it could be anywhere.”

He stopped in front of 203 and felt around above the door before finding the key. Eddie followed him inside and looked around. It was nothing to write home about, but he’d seen the pools and the amazing beach outside, and more importantly, the bed inside. That was all he needed.

Eddie closed the door and locked it, dropping his bag before he pulled Buck’s off his shoulder.

“What do—”

He was cut off by Eddie’s kiss, hard and demanding as Eddie went to work on Buck’s shirt. “Do you have any—” Eddie paused for another kiss, “idea how much I—” another kiss, “was just dying to—” this time a nip at Buck’s lower lip, “do this the whole trip?”

Buck was right there with him as always, pulling at Eddie’s clothing and giving as good as he got. They managed to get each other out of their clothes and onto the bed without ever entirely letting go of each other, but then Buck said, “Hang on,” and got off the bed, leaving Eddie with a frown, but a spectacular view.

He was back in a few seconds, bottle of lube in hand. “You’re brilliant,” Eddie breathed into Buck’s mouth, as if Buck had just solved the cure to the common cold. 

“I have my moments.” 

Buck wasted no time in uncapping the bottle, spilling the liquid on his fingers. He pushed one inside Eddie, who muttered, “More” against Buck’s mouth. 

Two fingers slid carefully in, stretching Eddie without entirely setting him off, which had Eddie pushing against them impatiently. “I said more,” he got out in between tracing Buck’s teeth with his tongue.

“Impatient,” Buck said, in the middle of gulping in air.

“You love it.” 

“God, yes, I do,” Buck said, adding a third finger more to tease than anything, Eddie was sure of it. “Love it, love you.”

The words always came so easy to Buck, but Eddie found they came more easily to him now than he used to. Good thing, too, since it was something married couples said to each other somewhat often. Or they should, at least.

“Will you,” Eddie said, with a little bite to Buck’s lip, “fuck me already?”

“Well since you asked so nicely….”

Buck slid between Eddie’s legs, pulling him closer in one quick move that left Eddie a little breathless. Then Buck slid inside, slowly, carefully, stealing every bit of breath Eddie had left until he was as deep as he could go.

He paused there, strong arms against Eddie’s thighs, holding him in place as their noses touched. “Happy honeymoon,” Buck said, with the goofiest grin.

Eddie smiled back at him. “It’ll be even happier if you start moving.” 

Buck rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed firmly in place until his face started to go a little slack as he thrust in and out of Eddie’s body. “God, you feel so—” a particularly hard thrust had Buck stuttering just a little. “So good,” he finished. “So fucking amazing every time,” he said, speeding up, thrusting harder. “I can’t even—”

There was a loud crash, and the world tilted. When it right itself, the bed was slanted, and Buck was on the floor on his back, Eddie straddling his lap, Buck buried deep inside him. 

Eddie started laughing as he fell onto Buck, face tucked into Buck’s neck as he continued to laugh. He could feel Buck’s laughter even more than he could hear it, sending shivers through him as it caused Buck to move where he was still inside Eddie. 

“Oh….” Eddie said, because that felt amazing. He wondered how pissed Buck would get if Eddie started tickling him just to get that feeling again. 

Then again, there was nothing wrong with an old fashioned ride, Eddie decided, as he leaned up just enough to get some leverage and pulled himself off Buck’s dick until he was almost completely out, then slid back down hard again.

“Fuck,” Buck said, gripping Eddie’s ass so tight Eddie knew there’d be fingerprints tomorrow. 

The thought just made him squeeze harder on his next thrust. 

“That’s not fair,” Buck said, even as he helped Eddie snap his hips harder and harder until neither one of them had any words left, only sounds and feeling until even that was too much. 

Eddie felt Buck come inside him, a feeling he’d never admit to loving even half as much as he actually did. It sent him over the edge into a haze he was in no hurry to come down from. 

He was mostly past it when Buck shifted to his side, pulling out and leaving Eddie feeling a little empty. But the wedding band on Eddie’s finger reminded him that he was never truly empty or alone. 

“I’m sorr—”

“You apologize for a shoddy bed,” Eddie said, “and I’m not letting you get dressed or leave this room for at least two days.”

“I’m so, so sorry for the bed,” Buck said quickly. “My sincerest apologies, really.”

Eddie laughed as he traced random patterns across Buck’s chest.

As honeymoons go, it could have started much worse. 

\--  
END


End file.
